


RWBY Vol 7 Ep 12 Rewrite

by genderqueer_turtle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, no death yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: A short fic where Clover doesn't die. Focuses only on the Clover arc in episode 12.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	RWBY Vol 7 Ep 12 Rewrite

Ruby had just made the call, Ironwood was declaring martial law. He was changing everything, and the people of Mantel would suffer. Qrow was shocked, and angry that Ironwood would do something so dramatic. Qrow had always known that Ironwood preferred to use brute force and an army, but this was ridiculous. All the people down in Mantel would be left behind, unprotected. As a huntsman, Qrow knew that his job was to protect the people, even if that meant going against Ironwood. 

Clover seemed to be in shock. He had followed every order Ironwood had given him for his entire career as an Ace Operative, and now Ironwood was asking him to do something he never thought he would do. He had always known that his calling was to protect people, and now he couldn't.

Clover's scroll beeped with a notification. He pulled it open and looked at the screen. An arrest warrant popped up with Team RWBY, Team, JNR, Oscar, and Qrow's faces on the screen. Clover did not want to arrest Qrow, and he knew that Qrow would never come willingly. 

"Qrow, you should know that I've been asked to bring you in." Clover said, standing up and walking towards Qrow.

Tyrian giggled from the corner, enjoying watching what was happening. 

"There's also an alert out for Team RWBY's arrest." Clover continued, his voice full of sadness and concern. 

"What? Has Jame's lost his mind?" Qrow shouted.

"He's trying to stop anybody who might get in the way of this inhuman plan." Robyn said, standing and opening her crossbow, ready to fight. "Looks like he underestimated me." She pointed the weapon at Clover. "Again."

"Only Qrow is under arrest. After everything we've been through tonight, please don't make me arrest you too." Clover begged. "I don't want to arrest anyone, but I have to follow orders."

"Unless those orders are wrong. Clover, stop now." Qrow said, grabbing Harbinger's hilt, ready to pull out his weapon if necessary. "Now cut it out, both of you. We are almost back to Atlas. We can talk to Jame's personally. Make him see reason."

Tyrian grumbled about how they weren't fighting yet, and he wanted to get to the good part. "Shut up." Qrow growled at the prisoner, not wanting to make things more complicated. 

"But he's right. Let's just get this over with." Robyn said, shooting at Clover.

"Robyn, no!" Qrow started, but the two were already at it, fighting one another. Clover and Robyn tried to land a punch or a hit on each other, bumping into both Qrow and Tyrian in the process. Finally, Clover knocked Robyn to the ground.

Qrow sighed. "I don't want to do this Clover." 

"Then don't. I wish there was something I could do, but I have orders. Just work with me, please," Clover was practically begging Qrow.

"If I go with you, Ironwood would never let me see the sun again. I'm sorry, but this is the only way and you know it."

Tyrian laughed as Qrow stood to face Clover. Qrow pulled Harbinger out and Clover shifted his weight, ready to fight. 

Clover struck first. Sadness covered his face as he did. Qrow parried the attack and moved to strike at Clover. While they were focused on each other, Tyrian bent down and undid the binds holding his feet. He stealthily sneaked up to the front of the airship and took out the two Atlas guards. Then, he jumped on the controls and hit the stick, causing the airship to dive towards the ground.

The two huntsmen stopped fighting each other. Qrow whipped around and grabbed Tyrian by the collar. "What are you doing?" He shouted into the psychopath's face. 

Tyrian laughed his creepy laugh. "Making things more..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Interesting."

Before Qrow could do anything, the nose of the ship landed in the ice and the shock of the crash knocked everyone out.

* * *

Qrow woke up. The airship had crashed, no thanks to Tyrian Callows. He looked around at the wreckage, and noticed Robyn Hill laying on the ground, unconscious. He ran over to her and picked up the pieces of the ship that had fallen on her. 

"Robyn needs help. If you turn yourself in, we can easily get it to her." Qrow turned around, now facing Clover.

"I didn't peg you for the manipulative type. Guess I'm learning a lot today." Qrow stood, opening Harbinger. 

"Please Qrow. I trust James with my life. Please, just work with me. I don't want to do this." 

"Than don't! Do the right thing! You've seen it yourself, Ironwood has been under a lot of stress and has made some morally grey decisions. But now he is crossing a line. You can't just blindly follow." 

In the airship wreckage, Tyrian woke, sitting on the floor. He looked down at the bonds holding his hands together and scowled. But he knew exactly what to do to get free. With little regard for the pain, Tyrian dislocated his left thumb and his that hand out of the bonds, making it easy to pull his right hand out. He set his left hand with it's swollen finger on the floor and pushed hard, relocating his thumb. He giggled at the pain and stood. Staring out the window, he saw the two huntsmen facing each other, weapons out. He knew what would make this even more interesting, as well as help him escape.

Back outside, in the cold, Clover considered what Qrow said. He knew that Qrow had said about Ironwood making morally grey decisions recently, but all of them seemed to have paid off in the end. Ironwood was a leader, and that meant making the hard choices; but to leave millions of people, people they had sworn to protect, was something Clover struggled with. 

"Well, isn't this quality entertainment? When do you two plan to get to the good part?" Tyrian shouted, walking out of the wreak and laughing his creepy laugh. He clearly wanted the two to fight so that he could cause more chaos. 

Qrow looked at Clover for a minute, then turned to Tyrian. "You're right. We should get to the good part." Qrow ran at the psychopath and attacked. "You and I have a score to settle." 

Tyrian did not expect that, but he was able to dodge the attacks and fought back. "You're right, and we can get to that, after we put the kid to bed." He nodded at Clover, who was running toward them, ready to attack Tyrian as well. 

Qrow made eye contact with Clover. No matter what happened between them, they couldn't let this murderer get away. Maybe if Qrow played along, they just might have had a chance to take down Tyrian. In a single moment, they both seemed to know what they had to do.

"Fine," Qrow said, and turned towards Clover. They fought each other, making sure that they wouldn't hurt the other, but acting the part of enemies so that Tyrian would be fooled. Tyrian fought alongside Qrow, something neither of the huntsmen ever thought would happen. 

Then, while Clover seemed to be down, Qrow turned around on his heels and punched Tyrian straight in the mouth. Then he leg swept the scorpion fanus, who went tumbling to the ground. Clover came and stood with Qrow, both of their weapons pointed at Tyrian's throat. 

"Tyrian Callows, you are under arrest." Clover pulled Tyrian up by his arm and turned him around to secure his hands from behind this time. As he did that, Tyrian smiled wickedly at Qrow. Qrow knew instantly what he was planning.

"Clover, no!" He shouted. But before he could do anything, Qrow watched Tyrian use his scorpion tail to attack Clover. Clover cried out in pain and fell. 

"I'll kill you!" Qrow shouted at Tyrian. 

"No, I don't think you will. You hear that?" Tyrian pointed to the Atlas airship flying to their location. "That's my cue to leave. You know my record with the authorities!" Qrow wanted to chase after Tyrian, but couldn't leave Clover. 

"Clover, you're going to be fine. Reinforcements are here, they can help you." He said, cradling Clover's head. 

"You were right. I know it in my gut," Clover said. "Ironwood needs to be stopped. Go, get the kids and find a way to leave Atlas. Please." 

"No. Those kids can take care of themselves, better than I could ever take care of them. I trust them. Right now, this is where I'm needed. I won't leave you, even if it means having to face Ironwood." 

The ship landed and soldiers ran out into the snow. Several ran to Robyn, who was just coming to. She didn't look happy to be arrested, but she went without any fight. 

"He needs immediate medical treatment," Qrow told the soldiers who came to arrest him. Two of them stayed to arrest Qrow while the rest helped Clover. 

Before they were pulled apart, Clover placed something cold in Qrow's hand. Qrow looked down and saw Clover's lucky charm pin, the one shaped like a Clover. "Good luck." Clover said, winking at Qrow as he was carried to a new ship that had just arrived. 

Qrow couldn't help but smile, despite the grim situation around him. "You too." 

Qrow was shoved into the first airship, and sat next to Robyn. They were being taken to Atlas, where they would have to face Ironwood's fury. This wouldn't be pretty. Qrow looked down at the pin in his hand again, and then secured it to his shirt. He would need all the good luck he could get, especially now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after episode 12 premiered, but I am sharing it now.  
> So, I had to hurt Clover in order to explain why we don't see him in chapter 13, but at least he's not dead. And his wound will be tended to immediately, unlike Qrow's in season 4. So at least he's safe. And I did have to let Tyrian escape because I wanna see what he does in season 8. Though I really, really wanted to kill him. Sadly, curiosity one out on this one.  
> This was so emotionally exhausting to write, since I watched episode 12 on repeat for a while in order to see that fight scene and pick out what I did and didn't want. I'm glad that's over, cause I plan to never watch that episode again. At least, not for a while.  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
